The Dawn of The Beginning
by Micheal the Archangel
Summary: The wheels of fate have begun to turn. There's no going back, proably never was. Now its up to them to save us all. Or else he wins and will cover the world in endless shadow


Ok now this is my first naruto fic which I have been planning to have for some time. Also I'd like to thank my good friend Akatsuki Leader13 for helping with this chapter.

So enjoy and **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR**

* * *

Minato Namikaze was not having a good day, and why is that you ask. Well right now his wife is in the hospital having his kid, reports show that the kyuubi was a few days away from the village in closing. And to top it all off he had to face of against the greatest of all enemies…paperwork.

As he continued to go through the seemingly endless papers he looked to see his old friend sarutobi looking at him from across the room with a grin.

"What could you possibly be doing here sarutobi-san?"

"Oh not much, just wanted to see if you still think being hoakage is as easy as you first thought" he said with a grin.

Minato glared at the retired shinobi as he went back to his work.

"Oh that reminds me, you need to get over to the hospital A.S.A.P ku…" he never got to finish his sentence as Minato was already half way to the hospital.

"_Heh heh heh heh, that boy never changes when it comes to his wife_" sarutobi thought to himself as he pulled out a familiar small orange book and began to giggle to himself

---Konoha Hospital---

Minato hurried into the building and immediately ran into his wife's room. But when he entered the room he saw that she wasn't in any danger, in fact she looked like she had been waiting for him to arrive.

She turned to look at her husband and smiled gently at him. Minato not being able to just look at her anymore rushed over to her side and kissed her deeply. Breaking from each other for air they looked deeply into each others eyes.

"Hello handsome" she whispered.

"Hello gorgeous" he replied back softly holding her close to him.

"How's are little guy" Minato asked his wife?

She smiled and placed his hand on her stomach and let him feel a kick from their unborn baby.

"He's quite the handful, just like his father."

Minato smiled gently at his wife, then he placed a kiss on her head and left to let her get some rest.

As Minato walked out of the room and down the hall he noticed someone in the room next to Kushina's. Sticking his head in he saw a man about his age and height, with black hair wearing traditional jounin garbs looking at a sleeping woman with long black hair holding two babies in her arms.

Minato grinning, stepped into the room and let himself be known. "I got to hand it to you Yahiko you and Tsubame make a couple of good looking kids."

Yahiko looked to see his good friend Minato behind him with a grin on his face. Standing up he walked over to his friend and embraced him in a hug.

"It's been a while Minato. What brings you here?"

"Just checking on my wife, and my unborn kid. And I take it that you're here to keep an eye on you wife and new borns huh?"

"Heh, yeah" Yahiko said as he took the two babies from Tsubame's arms and held them in his arms. Minato looked at the children with curiosity. Undeniably the two where twins, but still…for some reason he felt a certain something that separated the two.

Yahiko looked at Minato and then at his children. "The one on my left is the older twin Heishiro, and the one on my right is the younger one Kenshi" Yahiko explained.

"Minato looked at the two with a soft look on his face. Then he looked at Yahiko asked him "Say Yahiko, care to go and join me for some Ichiraku ramen?"

"Sure, why not?" Handing the children to his wife he and Minato left the room and headed out the building, unaware of what was about to transpire there.

---Ichiraku Ramen Shop---

"AHHHHHH NOW THAT HIT THE SPOT" Minato bellowed as he finished off his fifth bowl of ramen.

Yahiko laughed at his friends behavior. He had almost forgotten how Minato is when he eats his ramen. Finishing off his bowl he and Minato paid for their meals and headed down the road. As they continued in silence Yahiko spoke up.

"Tell me Minato, have you come up with a solution for the Kyuubi yet?

"Yeah I Have. But I'm not sure about it" Minato said with a strained look on his face.

"Well…lets hear it" Yahiko pressed.

"Huff….skik fujin" Minato said Freezing Yahiko from Taking another step.

"What exactly are you on to even consider that" Yahiko asked his old friend.

"I know, but it's the only way I can think of saving the village."

"And what pray tell do you plan to use as the container for the Kyuubi huh?"

Minato looked away from Yahiko before finally muttering out "Naruto."

Yahiko was about to yell his head off at Minato, when he noticed all the lights in the hospital go out. Knowing something was up he and Minato hurried over to the Hospital.

---Nursery Room---

A pair of ninja crept into the nursery. Only two of cradles were occupied with sleeping boys. But these were not Konoha ninja. They bore the dark eye of the Hidden Shadow Village. A village thought to be that of an old story, but all real none the less.

"Get the brats." the leader whispered.

The other Shadow ninja quietly picked up the first infant.

Suddenly, Yahiko appeared, his sword drawn. "Get your hands off of my son!"

"Go. I'll deal with this worm." the leader said to his subordinate.

The Shadow ninja bolted for the window. Yahiko headed for the nin, only to have a scythe come down in front of him. "You have to get through me first."

The man was easily twice his size. He was bare shirted, wore black shinobi pants, had spiked shoulder plates on his shoulders, and a headband with the mark of the shadow village tied to him arm.

Yahiko scowled. "I don't have time to bother with you. But if you refuse to step aside, you will die."

Yahiko swung his sword at the man, who blocked with his scythe. He laughed. "I am Tai Lung. One of the four Daishous (Generals) of the Village Hidden in Shadows. You cannot defeat me."

"Titles are meaningless. Titles do not make the warrior. It's skill and heart that make the warrior."

"Such sentimentality is meaningless. A warrior is a warrior as long as they are victorious! Nothing matters but crushing your opponents and winning!"

Tai pushed his scythe forward, pushing Yahiko back. He brought the scythe down on Yahiko. Yahiko blocked with his katana. "Spoken like a true power hungry maniac." Yahiko said. "Senkou Kire."

Yahiko disappeared and reappeared behind Tai. A gash spread across his chest. "The Flash Slice. A single, high speed attack. A popular attack of weapon masters. Designed to catch the enemy off guard. Normally followed by another attack. The fact that you managed to injure me with such a simple attack is impressive. But you should have kept attacking me." the Shadow shinobi said. "A shame that you didn't."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because...You've fallen into my trap!"

Suddenly, a trio of spikes emerged from the shadows of room. Impaling Yahiko through the chest. The spikes retracted back into the shadows as another Shadow nin emerged from the shadows. Yahiko fell to his knees. His vision started to blur as large amounts of blood poured from his wounds.

"**Shadow Style: Shadow Fang Pierce**" Tai Lung said as he looked at the wounded Yahiko.

"I told you, nothing matters but victory. Honor, fairness, nobility. All meaningless in battle. Winning is all that matters!" Tai Lung said, before turning to the only full baby cradle. "Once the others finish off that woman and her soon to be born child, and take your last child, the Leaf Village will fall."

He picked up the the now crying infant. "And you will be a fine Shadow nin. As will your brother. You'll slaughter our enemies without fear. Without remorse. Without mercy."

"NEVER!!!" Yahiko screamed as he lunged at Tai.

Yahiko pulled his son out of Tai's hands as his sword cut across Tai's face. "MY FACE!!!" Tai screamed as he clutched the long diagonal cut across his face.

Yahiko fell to his knees. His katana fell from his grasp. His body was growing weaker and weaker. He was dying. But he wasn't about to let these bastards get his other son.

"You'll pay for that!" Tai said, approaching the dying ninja.

He picked up Yahiko's sword. "Die by your own blade!" he screamed, bringing the sword down on Yahiko.

But Yahiko was faster. He drew a kunai knife and stabbed Tai's left thigh before the sword reached his head. Tai in pain and took a step back. "YOU BASTARD!!! DIE ALREADY!!"

Suddenly, a three-headed kunai struck his left shoulder. Tai screamed in agony again. "WHO...WHO DID THIS?!!"

Minato was standing in the doorway, more of his signature kunai knives in his hands. His clothes were stained with blood and there were trails from tears running down his cheeks. "Leave Shadow nin." Minato said. "Leave while you can."

The Shadow Daishou was no fool. He was no match for Konoha's Yellow Flash. With Yahiko's sword still in his hand, he and subordinate fled out the window. Yahiko fell onto his side, still clutching his son. "Yahiko!" the Fourth shouted, rushing to his friend's side. "Medic! Get a medic in here!"

"Don't bother..." Yahiko said. "I'm dead already...They're trying to kill Kushina and your son...They want to ensure the destruction of Konoha..."

"I know my friend. They tried to kill her. I stopped them." Minato said, his eyes watering again. "But...But it was too late. She won't survive the night."

"Seal the Fox...into my son..."

"What?!"

"Naruto...will grow up alone...Kenshi will still have his mother...and the Mitsurugi Clan...Let him bare this burden..." Yahiko said, handing Kenshi to Minato. "It's too much...to force on your son..."

"No, my friend. I can't place this burden on another family. It is my duty as Hokage to protect the Leaf Village. I cannot ask someone else to make a sacrifice that I am unwilling to make."

Yahiko half chuckled, half coughed up blood. "Still the same...selfless fool...seeking...to...spare...others...pa...in..."

Yahiko let out one last breath. The life faded from his eyes. He was dead. The infant in Minato's arms, which had stopped crying while in his father's grasp, started crying again. Minato let out a forlorn sigh as he started comforting the crying infant. So many had died this night. And many more would suffer because of tonight.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please leave a review at the beep….**BEEEEEEEEEEEP**


End file.
